Two in Seven Billion
by iCanBeMature
Summary: Homura Akemi is the only one to remember Madoka. But she isn't the only one to remember the old Law of Wheels. Amaya Miyu was never fated to become a witch, partially due to her contracting wish, so she was excluded from Madoka's collection. She heads to Mitakihara for answers and finds a friend. Together, they keep each other sane in a new world. First OC. Rated K for now.


Chapter 1: A witch a day keeps the grief at bay.

It was miserable nights like these which gave magical girls a run for their money which could explain why a lot of them didn't like the colder months like February; melancholic rain to fuel a human's suffering. It made them easy targets for a witch's curse. Luring them out into the cold streets to end their misery by their 'own means'. Little did they know they were not in control of their suicides. Each individual was being manipulated – controlled like a puppet on strings to feed a forsaken magical girl.

Even though Miyu did not care for individual's, she would obediently do her job by hunting the witches. Sometimes, if nights were quiet, she'd even stomp out familiars before they could develop and become independent…

As she walked down a muddied footpath through the thick forests bordering the town she was currently patrolling, Miyu followed the fresh-trodden footsteps before her that were filling up with the rain that beat down against the track and surrounding trees. Each drop not so threatening alone, but together with an army they pounded away, drowning out the sounds of the twigs that occasionally snapped under the girl's feet.

Amaya Miyu was 15 years old and had made her contract with Kyubey almost nine months ago in May. The pearly white being had hovered around her for only a week trying to persuade her to make a contract. Although it hadn't taken long, that by no means made her irrational. She simply saw nothing to live for, and maybe becoming a magical girl would help give her purpose. Besides, she'd questioned Kyubey quite profusely. Sure being a magical girl sounded like such a daunting task and there seemed to be a lot of gambling – like eventually becoming a witch yourself. Who would jump into that fate without a plan? For now, though, she was concentrating on the present and her naturally wavy, short black hair was starting to cling to her face from becoming so drenched while she continued onwards, using her soul gem to follow the energy trail a witch had been leaving behind.

In her mind, she had experienced all the pain she could possibly feel across a lifetime already: death, suicide, loneliness, no control, no ambition, no home anymore. Therefore Miyu doubted she'd be so unstable and be overcome with despair… Still, she'd been selfless in her wish in some regard, by wishing for something that would be of real help rather than something to comfort her. Kyubey – who had to grant any wish – could not decline it and complemented her rationality. A compliment from him to any other magical girl would probably be rejected… It had been precisely because of her past that Kyubey had thought she'd be a perfect candidate. Too bad it had backfired as she'd been coping well in this new lifestyle and in turn, this caused Kyubey to somewhat lose interest in her, and he'd proceeded to retrace his steps to Mitakihara to search for more magical girls.

Thankfully being alone did not unsettle Miyu – like any other who had completed a contract she soon realised that it was a lonely job. Those who wanted to work together were usually naïve or greedy.

As the energy grew stronger she focused her senses and could make out the gentle cries of those who had almost given in to the witch's curse, but the barrier protecting it's labyrinth was soon detected by the young teen who paused just outside the magical shield to prepare for a battle. Pulling her midnight blue gem close to her heart the usual attire she wore in battle graced her body. It consisted of what was almost a corset except that it continued down her body as shorts with a gathered bustle of sorts at her derriere – a dark blue bow neatly tied at the back – the top half of the material which covered her chest was white and soft and remained strapless. Having never been a fan of heels Miyu sported flat black boots and long thigh high socks. As for her weapon she relied on magic for the most part but was beginning to focus on twin swords to improve her close combat; should her enemies work out her advantage, it would be a necessity to fight head on. Luckily for Miyu, most witches were not that intelligent.

Now ready, she walked confidently across the barrier and into the labyrinth that warped into a distorted chamber before settling into focus; there were people on the floor of all different ages that Miyu could only presume unconscious and above was the witch responsible.

It was large but the teen had seen bigger; it was intimidating but Miyu was prepared and focused. It screeched and turned its opaque body to face the magical girl who scowled at the disfigured body-like form, "Shout all you like, but you've fallen far." She spoke confidently but there was still a softness under her words – perhaps from the empathy she felt, "It's time I put a stop to your rampage."

Miyu shut her eyes and an aura around her gave her otherwise pale body a blue glow before she looked up and jumped high into the air, becoming level with the witch's masked face who then proceeded to attack the space below where moments before she'd been stood; too slow…

Then the girl was bombarded with numerous blasts of familiars from the witch's hand as if they were bullets; Miyu let her body go stiff so she would fall just enough to land atop one, giving her enough of a forceful push off to fly towards the enemy, using the familiars as footing while simultaneously pulling forth her swords from her soul gem. As always, her wish kept her safe during battle. When fighting, she felt alive enough to smile.

Even when the witch swung its claw-like limb up to swipe she was able to angel her sword enough to slice up the arm and continued to drag it through the body that spewed black waves of her minions. Perhaps the nature of this witch was controlling…? Either way Miyu was close to the white cyclops mask and struck it's eyes after dodging arrows shot at her from the hundreds of minions. It caused the giant to hold its injury which would give Miyu enough time to land safely on the trodden ground below.

Only then could the magical girl take aim: arm outstretched, gathering magic, creating copies of her swords that finally surrounded the forsaken one, "Now rest…" She spoke before hurling all masses of energy towards the witch, each reacting with the cursed magic to create an explosion on impact. The familiars scattered at the sight of their fallen queen and the magic was absorbed by the grief seed that she would use to purify her soul gem.

She was lucky this time.

The witch she'd vanquished had only just became fully fledged – meaning it had little experience fighting and cursing humans. Miyu walked to the centre of the battlefield and crouched by the blackened seed. She was unsurprised to see Kyubey make an appearance. He came to collect the used grief seeds after purification…

"Amaya Miyu did a good job again tonight!" It stated nonchalantly in its typically formal fashion, "But will you also clean up after the witch?" The small cat-like alien tilted its head, red eyes staring intently at Miyu who remained in her magical girl form.

"If these people stay here, they will die of pneumonia." She told the pest while trudging through the mud to pick up a woman in a fireman's lift style, "Of course I will move them." With the physical enhancements of being a magical girl it made transporting them out of the forest easy, but finding somewhere to put them would be more difficult…

Near the entrance to the footpath was an unused petrol station from when the public could drive through to the neighbouring town. They'd at least be safe there until morning, or so she hoped. But really they weren't her responsibility. The witch's kiss had vanished after being defeated, so there was no immediate threat to her.

It took some time to get them all there, but it was over now.

"Another night's work completed." She said to herself and looked at the huddled up pile of people. She decided to come by and check them in the morning to see if anyone was still hurt. For now though, she could relax because her soul gem was pure and the town was small, meaning there'd be no more witches for a while, "I suppose I'll move town's tomorrow, Kyubey."

The incubator trotted behind her as she walked home, returning to her normal attire and back to soaked through hair and clothes, "Oh? You're leaving again?"

The occasional splosh from the puddles she didn't bother to avoid walking through echoed through the streets, "I need to keep fighting. It makes no sense to wait here when there could be witches in the next town…"

"Hmm… Then why not head to Mitakihara?" The seemingly soulless creature blinked up at her; how did he always manage to look so devious…?

The dark haired individual kept her eyes on the path ahead. She didn't even know where the place was. While mulling it over, Kyubey continued, "I recently made contracts with a group of girls there. Maybe you should visit your kind."

"Why not say what you really think?" A frown grew in her features; did he forget her power? Surely not, "Whoever they are, I doubt they will become witches for me to defeat so soon."

A street light flickered around the corner down the street Miyu had been essentially been squatting at during the rainy nights, but before turning it she halted, surprised by Kyubey's admission, "But one of them has potential to become stronger than Walpurgisnacht."

Miyu was surprised but knew he was not deceiving her. And she knew his plan was to have her and other magical girls defeat it; it would no doubt supply enough energy to sustain the universe for many years to come. If it could be defeated. And if not, then the world she lived in would be destroyed and reduced to nothing.

There was no need to think it over; Miyu had to go. She had to protect herself and everyone else. And magical girls like herself would need all the help they could get…

* * *

Author's note: I'm not the best at writing action or creating OCs, but I hope you enjoyed this! It isn't aimed to be an action-filled fanfiction so don't worry...

I've put a lot of thought into this series; I don't want to give away too much but it will focus on Miyu and Homura, who remain on a timeline post Law of Cycle, but the two remember everything. Together they will keep each other sane.

Character profile

雨夜 美由

Amaya Miyu: Rainy night / Beautiful cause.

Current age: 16

Soul gem: Star

Colour theme: Midnight Blue

Wish: You'll have to read on :)


End file.
